User talk:Vector E. Cramp
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Legodude101 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 04:23, April 8, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' You are unbanned. Just checked now. Come to chat Since your unbanned from the Ninjago wiki, come to chat. Hmm.... Try it now. I banned you for a literatly 1 second. Maybe that'll filter it out..... If not, then you should wait 'till tomorrow, if not, i will contact wikia. Legodude101 (Talk) 05:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ??? What do you mean "Try unbanning me". I did what I could..... Unless its something else your talking about. Legodude101 (Talk) 05:14, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Badges I didnt do anything to your badges, they just disapear if your gone.... Dont go yet. Meet up on the Ninjago Fannon wiki. We can chat there http://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Legodude101 (Talk) 05:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) But still I still dont know how to unban you. I contacted wikia, this issue should be fixed shortly :) Legodude101 (Talk) 00:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Doesnty really make a difference really but I got an idea. I'll contacy Jinx, maybe he can remove the ban.... Legodude101 (Talk) 00:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Try now Jinx unblocked you. Try going to chat now. Legodude101 (Talk) 01:13, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Try coming now Jinx unblocked you. Try coming to Ninjago chat now Legodude101 (Talk) 01:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Nothing else I can do Unless the ban ends, there is nothing more we can try. I contacted wikia, and am trying my all to get you unbanned. For now, you can just try every so-often to enter chat. Legodude101 (Talk) 01:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Its not To what I see, your IP is not banned. Like I said, we have tried what we could. Legodude101 (Talk) 01:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Good news Jinx tells me a its a "Super Block" that happens each day to a random wiki. Dont worry, the ban should lift by this evening (My time, which is PST, so in about 2 hours or so). If not, then we got a bigger problem. Keep trying to get into chat tho, ban may end sooner. Legodude101 (Talk) 01:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC)